Springfield
The Springfield is a bolt-action sniper rifle used by American soldiers throughout all of the World War II-era Call of Duty games. Call of Duty and United Offensive Singleplayer This is the American sniper rifle of choice. In singleplayer, it is never found without a scope, but is the only American bolt-action rifle found in-game. It is one-shot kill in Call of Duty 1, but only with a headshot in UO at maximum distance. Multiplayer This weapon is the American sniper rifle. It is powerful and accurate, but is bolt-action and reloads slowly. It is best used as a long-range weapon, as it has a scope. Image:spring_1.png|Main View Image:Fg42iron 1.png|Scope Call of Duty 2 Singleplayer This weapon is, again, the American sniper rifle of choice. It is accurate and powerful, but with a slow rate of fire and reload time. Its ammunition is fairly scarce, just as with all Allied weapons. The weapon looks slightly improved. Multiplayer The Springfield is an overall effective sniper rifle for its simplified scope crosshairs. It can kill a target with a single hit to any location except to the lower limbs, in which case two hits are needed for a kill. It is the only bolt-action rifle in multiplayer that is only available exclusively with a scope. Image:spring_2.png|Main View Image:springiron_2.png|Scope Call of Duty 2: Big Red One In Call of Duty 2: Big Red One, the Springfield only appears a few times throughout the game and causes high damage. Like its predecessors, the Springfield totes a scope and usually kills in one hit. Call of Duty 3 The same as in Call of Duty 2, ''except the scope is more similar to the ''Call of Duty version. It has the same reload animation as the Call of Duty 2: Big Red One version. File:CoD3_Springfield.jpg|Main view File:CoD3_Springfield_ADS.jpg|Scope view Call of Duty: Roads to Victory In Call of Duty: Roads to Victory, the Springfield is found only in a few levels. In Altavilla, the player needs to use it to take down some German snipers. In River Crossing, the player can obtain it by going in an optional path. It is in the hands of an American sniper, who will get killed by a German sniper after a few seconds. Call of Duty: World at War Singleplayer The Springfield Returns in World at War In singleplayer mode, Pvt. Denny uses the only Springfield in the mission Semper Fi. It seem to be A mix Between All models. Resembling the CoD 1 Scope. It is also found in the levels Relentless near one of the anti-tank positions, and Breaking Point near the first supply drop. It can't be found with plain iron sights, or a bayonet in single player. It can only be found with a sniper scope Multiplayer In multiplayer mode, it is the first bolt action rifle given to the player, and the only one besides the PTRS-41 that starts out with the sniper scope unlocked. It is good to note that all bolt action rifles have the same accuracy, base damage, reload time and range. Accuracy is all dependent upon the user's ability and when aim is steadied if a sniper scope is attached. Bolt action rifles are only different in bolt cycling rate and scope sway, although those differences are negligible. Because it starts with a scope, the Springfield is a preferred choice for players who want to use a Sniper Scope immediately, and not have to bother with unlocking it. Also, the Springfield's bolt cycles slightly faster than other bolt actions, making it the choice rifle for snipers/rifleman that prefer rate of fire. Because the scope is available from the beginning, it has one less attachment to earn, and therefore has one less challenge. When used without a scope, the Springfield's iron sights are difficult to use properly. If the player looks carefully at the sight, the player can see that at the very top the sight tapers off to a point, just below that point is a light colored line that is the true impact point. The impact point lines up almost perfectly with the two horizontal notches (rear sights) surrounding the front sight (needle notch). An overall good sniper rifle, although the iron sights are often found to be the most difficult of all the weapons to use properly, mostly because they are slightly off, along with the Nambu. Nazi Zombies The Springfield appears in the first and second Nazi Zombie levels, Nacht der Untoten and on the wall in Verruckt for 200 points. Without a scope, it is considered one of the worst guns available because of its difficult-to-use iron sights, slow rate of fire, and weak damage per bullet (two shot kill even on round 1 and headshots cease being one-hit kill at round 3), rendering this gun useless outside the first 4 rounds. Image:Wawspringfield.jpg|The Springfield in World at war. Image:Wawspringfieldironsight.jpg|Ironsight Image:Wawspringfieldscoped.jpg|Sniper Version Image:Springfield 1903 CODWAW scopereticule.jpg|Scope View Image:Springfield and Nambu.jpg|Example of the point of impact in comparison to the position of the iron sights compared to the Nambu. Call of Duty: World at War (DS) The Springfield is aesthetically similar to the Springfield's of other titles, although it is now covered with a ghillie camouflage. It seems to be reloaded from a trench magazine instead. Like all bolt-action rifles in this game, the gun is automatic. It has 160 rounds of backup ammunition as opposed to 100 in the other snipers aside from the Lee-Enfield, which has 200 rounds of backup ammo. Multiplayer In the multiplayer the Springfield is an accurate, reliable weapon that is quite popular among many players. The gun takes one shot to kill to anywhere in the body (except oddly, the head, which takes two shots to kill.) To certain groups in the community, the Springfield is a balance issue, due to the little amount of skill that is needed to effectively use the weapon, the effectiveness it has at every range, and the moderately fast reload. Since the name of a player appears when aiming at them, the Springfield can easily get kills at close range without aiming (otherwise known as no-scoping.) All in all, the Springfield is a powerful weapon in the hands of any user. File:Sniper_Weapon_CoD_WaW_DS.jpg|The Springfield viewed from third-person File:Springfield_DS.jpg|The Springfield on DS File:Sniper_Scope_CoD_WaW_DS.jpg|Sniper scope File:Springfield_Inventory_Icon_DS.jpg Call of Duty: ZOMBIES The Springfield functions very similarly to its console/PC variant, except the iron sights are now perfectly centered. Unfortunately, it also retains its lack of power, making it imperative to swap it out for a more competent weapon past the early rounds. Image:IPodSpringfieldsights.jpg|The iron sights in Zombies File:IPodSpringfieldhip.jpg|The Springfield in Zombies ﻿ Trivia *The Springfield is the first sniper rifle used in the ''Call of Duty'' series. *In the Wii version of Call of Duty: World at War, ''without a scope when reloading, no bullets are seen being put in the rifle. This also applies for the Kar98k. * In ''Call of Duty, due to the British lacking their own sniper rifle in single player, they use the Springfield in multiplayer. *The only time a player can see the Springfield without a Sniper Scope in Call of Duty: World at War is in Multiplayer (if a player chooses to equip the sniper without the scope) and Nazi Zombies. *This is the second weapon to be used in the Call of Duty series. *In Call of Duty: World at War, the multiplayer kill icon shows the Springfield with a scope regardless of attachments. *The Springfield (along with all other scoped rifles in Call of Duty 2) is so powerful, some tournaments only allow one scoped weapon at a time to be used. *''Call of Duty: World at War'' is the only game in which the Springfield can be used without the sniper scope. *In the Wii version of Call of Duty: World at War, the scope is much shorter in length than on the PC, Xbox 360, and Playstation 3, almost looking like the Call of Duty 3 version. *In the revised version of Verruckt available for the special editions of Black Ops, the Springfield is no longer available from the wall on the "American" side of the starting area. It is instead replaced with the Kar98k, most likely to cut down on the files necessary for download, along with the fact that very few players used the Springfield in Verruckt, regardless. ru:Springfield Category:Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Call of Duty Weapons